johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
WOLF 2~Episode 2-1: Harbor
With the Kreisau Circle ready. It's time to begin a revolution in the USA. The Eva's Hammer has arrived at what remains of New York (which was devastated by a Nazi Atomic Bomb). Due to high levels if radiation, it's unsafe to enter the ruined city, unless proper attire is used. Plus, there's no way to contact the rebel group that is held up in the Empire State Building by other means than live contact. The Da'at Yichud Power Suit BJ has on will protect him from the Radiation. So he must go through the destroyed city and try to make contact with the rebel faction. Guide The level will begin on a damaged ship of some kind. head for the doorway on your right. Head through the right doorway and youll see that the small pipe ahead of you as several hatches blocking your way. Use your timeline specific weapon to destroy them. This is easier in Fergus' Timeline as you'll have the Laserkraftwerk and it'll melt the hatches easily. In Wyatt's Timeline however, you'll have to go around to blow off the second hatch, there should be a hole for you to blow off the second hatch. After going through the pipes you'll emerge onto the destroyed city. Cross the bridge and when you get to the other side, head left. This is where you'll have to keep an eye out for Nazi COs. As Wyatt said in one of his Tip boxes above, there's a lot of debris, meaning a lot of stable cover *if* a firefight happens to break out. But as you deal with the Nazis head to one of the doorways which leads to the ruined building. When you get to the second floor of the building, head left and hug the wall so that way no Nazi can see you, than head up another flight of stairs which should be to your left. On the next floor, be careful as you cross the beam seen in the picture, on the other side there should be stairs taking you to the next floor. Once you get to the big room on the next floor, head left and use the broken, warped fire escape which is beyond the doorway. On the Next floor, which is a quick stay, eliminate any Nazi that gets in your way and head up yet another flight of stairs. You should see a Flying Drone by the time you reach the next floor. It'll see you and thus alert the Nazi CO so you're going to have a firefight on your hands. Make sure you have enough ammo for this and try to get to the CO as quickly as possible. Make your way through the Police Station and head to your left, eliminate any Nazi that you see and keep heading straight. Once you find the CO, eliminate him too. After dealing with straggling Nazis, head to your right and you should see a hole which will lead you to the Subway system. Continued here.